prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Maricruz Delgado
Maricruz Delgado is Fernando Sucre's girlfriend who aided him after his escape and was abducted by bounty hunter Brad Bellick currently. Background Maricruz met Fernando Sucre 3 years prior to his conviction and they began dating a year later. Around six months after Sucre's incarceration at Fox River State Penitentiary, Maricruz moved to New York after accepting a job as a buyer for a major Manhattan fashion outlet. Sucre's cousin Hector Avila moved to New York one month after Maricruz did, claiming that his company transferred him there. Hector is often responsible for driving Maricruz to the prison so she can see Sucre when she goes visit him every Tuesday (she always calls before hand). (1x1) Whilst this is seemingly innocent, Hector is in fact a rival for Maricruz's affections. She was first mentioned when Sucre was writing a love letter to her. The plan is to "have her get on the State Island Ferrythen when she can see the Empire State Building, she opens the letter." Sucre apologized for robbing a liquor store and proposed in the letter. (1x1) Before the Breakout Maricruz remained supportive of Sucre, despite finding it hard to wait for his release, worried that something might go wrong and he'll be forced to serve his full five year sentence. She visited him in prison several times and the couple had been approved for monthly conjugal visits. Sucre proposed to Maricruz in a letter which Michael helped him write and when she came for their next conjugal visit she accepted his proposal. Maricruz later reveals herself to be pregnant (by Sucre), giving him even more motivation to escape. His happiness at becoming a father and marrying Maricruz is short lived as he finds out from Hector that Maricruz will no longer be coming to visit him in Prison and has started a relationship with Hector. When he is finally able to establish contact with Maricruz she tells him that Hector proposed to her after telling her falsely that Sucre had been getting visits from a former girlfriend. This leads Sucre's drive to escape to increase and he goes to new lengths to help Michael with the revised plan. Sucre had planned to go straight to Maricruz after escaping. Whilst travelling in the van away from Fox River, Sucre underlines this desire saying that, "I just want to touch her belly". (1x22) Maricruz has since gotten engaged to Hector and they traveled to Las Vegas to be married. After discovering this, Sucre travels to Las Vegas to stop her. Later, it is revealed that Maricruz left Hector at the altar which prompts Sucre to go after her. After the Breakout Marucruz is with her sister, Theresa at the airport in Ixtapa, Mexico waiting for Sucre. (2x16) They reunite but then have to flee quickly in a taxi to narrowly evade the authorities. Sucre and Maricruz arrive safely at Sucre's aunt's home, but Sucre is soon captured by Brad Bellick. As leverage in retrieving T-Bag's money, Bellick claims to have left Maricruz in a hiding place with only three weeks worth of food, a claim he apparently proves by showing him Maricruz's rosary. It turns out to be a fake: Bellick told Maricruz and Sucre's aunt to run as far as she could, and that he managed to pull her rosary off in chaos. She arrived at Petey's house to stay. After that, she received a phone call from Sucre, telling her that the only to keep her safe is to stay away from her. (3x2)